


黑曜石情事 Obsidian Affair

by Coldwaaaave



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaaaave/pseuds/Coldwaaaave
Summary: 一个求而不得的故事。沉溺于杀欲会变成修罗恶鬼，那么得不到回应的贪与嗔又会使人如何呢？





	黑曜石情事 Obsidian Affair

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：弦狼前提的九郎单箭头狼。成年九郎，基于断绝不死结局的瞎几把魔改。包含角色黑化和强迫性行为，真的特别黑化ooc预警，老套黄梗，以及完全不负科学责任只为了爽而爽甚至很雌化（但绝非性转）的车。慎入！

狼有一个秘密，秘密的内容连他的主人御子九郎大人都不知道。  
这个秘密潜藏在狼每一次隐秘的注视里，蛰伏在狼永远不能说出口的思绪中。这不是什么大问题，狼本就寡言，他不甚擅长与人交流；而忍者又是栖息于黑暗之中的阴影，低调行事正是阴影的习性。但狼的秘密从诞生起便违背了他本该用生命去遵守的铁律。作为御子大人的忍者，作为枭之子，他连产生多余的想法都不被允许。何谓多余的想法？那要义父和主人来定义，他能做的唯有服从。不看、不听、不言、不想，忍者是主人意志具象化的利刃，也只能是一把利刃，而合格的刀刃势必无情。这是义父从小教导他的。忍者要不惜一切去侍奉主人，他也随时做好了死亡的准备。但是有一天，狼突然想要活下去。  
这并不是说他已经死去，只是单纯的生存状态倏然间多了一层意义。狼想要活下去，如果不是需要他舍命保护九郎大人的情况，狼想再活得久一点，因为活着就会有更多机会见到那个人。狼十分清楚低微的忍者不可能与对方发生任何交集，他也满足于隐匿在御子大人稚嫩的羽翼下偷偷对那人投去仰慕的视线。  
只是造化惯常弄人。那个人沐浴在皎白的月光下说，你想妨碍我吗，御子的忍者。于是狼紧张的手指甚至摸不准楔丸的刀柄。  
那个人是苇名弦一郎。  
苇名弦一郎是戒律规定的复仇对象，言及仇恨乃戒律的指示，并非狼本意。与其愤懑御子大人被夺走，他更自责，太过弱小以至于无法履行使命。在天守阁望楼面对宿命之敌时狼错开了目光，他低垂的眼睫恍惚掩埋起弦一郎看不到的情绪，不知是轻蔑还是别的什么。狼沉默，却不难懂，他没有选择忍者的通常作风，即抓住他跟御子谈话的机会从背后偷袭，反而如同响应九郎的宣言一般重重落地。一个脚步比呼吸还要轻盈的忍者，用这种方式堂堂正正昭示他的到来。弦一郎不明白的是他的动机，苇名的存亡和至亲的安危驱使着他不惜一切，那御子的忍者又是靠什么坚持到现在？仅仅只是忠贞吗？他发问了，狼没有回答。没有回答那就战斗，不杀死他便无法取得龙胤，缺少龙胤相助苇名必败。事实很简单，弦一郎别无选择，他给过机会了。  
可狼不同以往了，他获得了新的獠牙，加上道场古卷轴的讯息教他足不点地奉还巴之雷。一次不行就两次三次十数次，回生之力会帮他不断学习。何等强者都超越不了杀不死的对手。他的刀刃终究刺穿弦一郎的心脏，而万事万物奇妙地静谧了起来，狼感到耳边的风雪似乎都减缓了歌唱，又或许是他的灵魂过于贪婪，想要挽留这一刻。他整个人贴在弦一郎宽阔的怀里，忽略前提的话，他们的姿势暧昧得几乎算作相拥。他早就是九郎大人的忍者，所以弦一郎大人动摇忠诚的邀请等同于戏言。但还有一个问题，假设那是他最后的疑问，狼不想他再留有更多遗憾。  
“是您。一直都……”  
承受剧痛的弦一郎耳边突然响起狼这没头没脑的低语，他迟滞的意识一会儿才反应过来狼是在回答他之前的提问。御子的忍者真真滑稽，他才是说笑的那个吧？不愿接受易主的邀请，又告诉他他就是那股支撑他的力量。可是眼神做不得假，爱人般亲密的距离使得狼漂亮双眸中泄露的每一丝情愫都在他面前迸发。看来楔丸剖开他心脏的瞬间，狼也将自己的内心打开了须臾。  
他有一双美丽的眼睛。弦一郎想。  
最后一次相会，狼看向他的眼神和声音终于染上怒火。啊，这就对了，他砍伤了被血统囚禁一辈子的可怜幼弟，向亲人举刀的他必然像恶鬼一样可憎。弦一郎不在乎了，只要苇名胜利，所有人都能幸存。只是狼啊，你一定要与我为敌吗。  
“弦一郎大人，我也有必须要完成的事。”  
“必须完成之事吗。狼啊，我跟你，我们真的很像。”  
等到弦一郎将不死斩架在脖颈上时，狼才恍然间意识到这是他第一次也是唯一一次听见他呼唤他的名字。那人即使落魄至此也不失英俊的脸庞定定望着他，一只眼盛满他，另一只盛满他背后燃烧的城邑。  
这都是为了苇名。不论是一遍遍杀死从小陪伴在弟弟身边的狼，还是知悉狼的心意后在他面前自刎，连弦一郎自己都觉得不忍。“狼，对不起了。”  
二十余年前，祖父大人——苇名一心正是在这块土地上击败了敌将，开启了苇名国的辉煌时代。此刻，在这片见证了一切的芦苇荡，伴随着他的热血，苇名的长夜必将破晓。

后来到底发生了什么，当时失血昏迷的九郎在伤愈后才从狼和英麻口中断断续续还原出全貌。一心大人通过开门之力重返人世，狼没有阻止，任由剑圣冲向城内挽救危如累卵的苇名，狼则急忙抱着他回到天守阁。据英麻说，她医治期间狼一直守在他们身边。一心大人厮杀数日，得胜归来，要求的唯一一件事是要狼帮他介错，他的使命完成了，只想回到黄泉去陪陪可怜的孙儿。英麻为他们两人在芦苇地立了简单的墓石。  
随即狼二度前往神域，拼尽全力斩下了樱龙的头颅，个中辛苦他不曾详述。龙胤真正的源头既已消亡，龙胤御子和契约者的不死之力自然随之消失。不用牺牲任何一人便可彻底断绝不死，这样圆满的结果，也没能叫狼的眉头舒展一些。  
苇名人民虽然死伤惨重，多亏剑圣一心力挽狂澜，终归保存下火种，几年间也逐步恢复生气。在过去，九郎经常被大人们夸赞小小年纪就贯通仁爱之道。战争肆虐后的苇名亟需这份仁慈，在英麻的协助下，医师与前御子俨然成为了苇名国新的支柱。唯独狼一人，在九郎元服后便卸下忍义手，不再做忍者了。他亲自为九郎挑选了几名新护卫，把楔丸和拜泪供奉在一心跟弦一郎的墓前，然后就在破庙隐居下来，潜心礼佛。  
那之后又过了六年，距离苇名生死存亡之战则过去十年了。九郎二十二岁，挺拔的青年比山城冬日的雪还要凌厉。狼临走前将在仙峰寺寻得的拳法秘籍赠予了他，想来已有所参悟。狼这些年日复一日雕刻佛像，英麻与九郎常来看他，帮他打理饮食起居。日子不总是平静的，九郎有一次犯了大错，刚撇去稚气的年轻人恳切的告白不加掩饰，全盘托出所有思念。但是他的示爱吓跑了狼，从此，他还会接受九郎带来的点心，却不再看着送点心的人。  
英麻劝说过，同九郎大人住在城内怎么都比漏风的破庙强，类似的话她很久前也劝过猩猩。狼摇摇头，告诉她九郎大人很好，再没了下文。英麻了解狼，他认定的事情不是三言两语能劝动的，他们这些忍者啊……说不清比不肯放弃的九郎谁更固执。狼不看，以为用疏远的方式就能迫使前主人打消热情。他完全低估了九郎的毅力。  
今日，狼沐浴完毕，九郎又来了，一如往常坐在狼身旁静静看他雕佛。他不说，狼便不开口，等待沉默生长到九郎难以忍耐的密度。  
“狼啊，你愿意跟我一起生活吗？”九郎忽然问他。  
狼雕琢木头的手停了，室内细小的沙沙声也一同不见，气氛骤然静得可怕。这个话题九郎大人许久没有提起，狼敏锐的直觉警告他这次有什么东西变了。但至少变的不是他的答案。  
“九郎大人，我的回答不会改变。”  
“是因为弦一郎大人吗。”  
九郎迅速接上了话，用肯定的语气来问，代表它实际不是一个问句。狼错愕，以至忘记否认，自己小心守护的秘密如何会被九郎大人触碰到。他的眼睛微微睁大，惊讶的神情既在九郎意料之中也不禁令他自嘲。狼一定在困惑他为什么会知道，可他怎么可能不知道呢，他一直在看着狼啊。所以狼的目光朝向何处，九郎了然于心。当耀眼的雷霆炸碎天空，狼便注意不到其他事物了。  
九郎儿时不懂狼看弦一郎的眼神意味着什么。那时，弦一郎大人对他而言是一位亲切的兄长，九郎每每缠着他玩乐，总有狼伴在一旁。年幼的九郎尚且不能理解偶尔瞥到的狼的窥视，直到某天他本人的眼神也蜕变成斯。那是将满心倾慕融化其中、最大限度压缩的爱意，是只能在四下无人处吐露的心境。九郎也曾长久地拥有过狼的注视，在他叫狼抬起头时，或狼跪在身前与他交谈时。与其说是交谈，他反而是经常对狼喋喋不休的那个。然而狼给他的注意力是母兽保护幼崽的温柔，无论他询问狼什么意见，狼总会对他说：谨遵御意。刚开始九郎还认为这乖顺的回答颇为顺心，他想要什么，狼就会去为他达成。随着年龄的增长，他渐渐品出其暗喻的苦涩，狼始终未对他打开心扉。狼在想什么，狼想要什么，他居然从来都不甚知晓。狼给予他的关怀，也不是他最期待的那一种。  
坦白说，他景仰弦一郎，兄长高大的身影是整个苇名的保护神，强大到足够被一个国家依靠，强大到不会迷惘。他终究嫉妒了，九郎想，希望成为跟哥哥一样强的人，是否还包括取代哥哥在狼眼中的位置呢。  
多年以来，九郎一直在小心翼翼试探狼的底线。狼是一个被戒律所束缚的人，九郎明白，于是由他来踏出第一步和那之后的无数步。他想要和狼变得亲密，从一个称呼开始，到一切。他曾提出要狼直呼他的名字，这是他的首次试探。刻板的忍者当然满口礼数拒绝了他，但九郎清楚狼对他的无限纵容，他根本招架不住小主人的撒娇乃至哀求。结果，狼接受了在名字后加入敬称的叫法。九郎很满意，他不勉强狼，这些都是可以慢慢来的事情，他们未来还有很多时间。从一个称呼开始，到一切。  
他原本最想给狼自由，给狼一个不被主仆责任和戒律困扰的人生，让狼像个普通人，体会世间平常的幸福。等脱去了重重枷锁，也许狼就可以正视他，九郎期待着狼不再以主从为理由疏远他的亲近。狼可以毫不犹豫为他死，却不愿意为他活。愿意为一个人活下去远比献出生命需要更多的勇气和爱。狼想离开，他就让他走，换他来保护狼。他没想到的是弦一郎在狼的心中占据了那么大的分量，以至于他死前一句轻飘飘的道歉就能让狼念念不忘这么多年。不再是忍者的忍者依旧被各种枷锁绊住脚步，九郎想要除掉它们，但狼从他这里卸掉一副枷锁，又亲手戴上另一副。他满以为教会了狼去寻求真正的自由，遵守的戒律该由自己来定，狼所要求的却不是自由，而是要离他而去。  
浓烈的感情在这求而不得的时光里熬煮出酸苦的黑汁，前调甜美，后调苦痛得叫人恨不得拔掉舌头。嫉妒与欲求在九郎心里从冰冻到沸腾，他不解，狼明明都不了解他的兄长，甚至弦一郎都不曾回应过他，为什么他能让狼牵挂至此，死后也占满他的心。本来他至少还拥有狼的注视，现在他连这个都失去了。以前，他的狼会虔诚地捧来珍贵的米，说起变若御子的米多么美味，好似奉献，得到任何宝物都记挂着跟他分享。狼纤长的睫毛蝶翅一般拨动他的神魂，谁看着那双眼睛不会沉醉呢？可是那双眼睛再也不会直视我。  
而狼被这毫不留情的揭露噎住了，他莫名产生了一种被背叛的感觉。忍者会被允许对主人感到失望吗？可他不是忍者了，忍义手也拆下交给英麻保管。九郎大人这样说又是什么意思？狼不知所措。他为了主人断绝不死的决心两次手刃此生唯一动过心的人，既然知道他的秘密，那何必隐瞒呢，更甚向他求爱。  
狼刚洗浴过，发间仍缠绕着湿漉漉的气息，未干的头发未束起，披散在肩上。隐居生活清淡，他也穿得简朴，大片胸口常常暴露在九郎眼前，殊不知这勾得血气方刚的年轻人烧红了眼和心。但凡狼有心注意，他就会发现九郎明晃晃的凝视和吞咽口水的动作，可他没有，狼当九郎是他自小带大的孩子。  
九郎靠过来攥住他的手，狼停顿片刻，默默从他手中抽出。九郎忽然觉得他没办法坚持了，狼痛苦的十年对他来说何尝不也是十年。他一秒钟都不能再忍了，狼永远不会把手放在他伸出去的掌心里，只会跪在他身前低着头。他早该认清现实。狼应该属于他，哪怕是靠夺取——心中墨黑的沼泽吞没了所有疼惜的想法。高挑的青年猛一下扯回狼逃离的衣袖，并顺势压倒了体型早就弱于他的娇小忍者。身下人本能挣扎起来。  
“看着我！”，九郎冲他怒吼，“不要动看着我！”。狼一时被他吓住，他没见过一向温和的九郎发怒的模样，听话地不动了。年长者这才发现青年已经远远高过他，都快接近弦一郎的高度了。狼不自觉又想起逝去的旧人，设想如果弦一郎大人还活着会是怎样的光景。  
他明显的走神使九郎暴怒。这样命令你你都不看我一眼，为什么，狼，为什么。九郎对答案心知肚明，但是知晓不等于接受。于是九郎扳正狼的脸，径直亲了上去。  
狼这下彻底懵了，他反抗，可拗不过九郎长大后的力气。他不愿意张嘴，九郎就狠狠咬他，吃痛的薄唇被迫分开，狼在窒息中尝到血液的味道。九郎的吻一路绽放，绵密而繁长，印在怀中人肌肤的角角落落，十多年的渴望与幻想共同铸就他的亲吻，它们不放过每一寸领地。狼年纪不小但未经人事，甚至无法分辨出忍耐的时机，因为连他自己都不知道被吻到何处会颤抖。比嗟怨之火更难耐的是欲情，身上这个男人才是要烧尽他的火，扑不灭赶不走，烧得狼纤细的腰不停震颤，不明白何时要防备便忍不住一声声惊叫。这么多年来他就只是坐在庙里雕佛，力气天生不及人，肌肉也变得柔软，仅剩的手被压着就动弹不得。一层里衣被随意剥掉散在地板上，他就像油纸中心引人垂涎的糕点展开在九郎眼前。狼止不住羞耻的喘息，陌生的快感正在逐步攫取他，羽睫下含泪的双目像流淌的金蜜，让人好奇怎样勤劳的工蜂才能酿出此般甜美的眼瞳。只要被他看上一眼，你就再也无法忍受这双眼睛转向别处。  
九郎的触碰在狼的躯体上烫出红痕，那双手游走至私密地带，狼试图合起腿，被他用力捏住腿根。仍是处子的狼注定不可能轻松承受男人的入侵，即使他的敏感性已然帮助入口微微泛湿，因此九郎选择采取最直接的方法。他把狼的腰腿抬高架在肩上，忍者玲珑的身躯仿佛没有重量，任他摆弄赏玩。他深呼吸，放纵内心享受征服的快意。  
“你知道我期盼了多久吗？”九郎叹息。  
狼侧过头。逃避，遇上回答不了的问题他总是在逃避。“九郎大人，不管您想做什么，请住手。”  
狼的声音听起来还算冷静，可惜发抖的大腿揭示了他的恐惧。狼害怕的样子真可爱，明知故问的样子更可爱，九郎微笑。不过转念一想，狼大概真的猜不到他下一步要做什么，毕竟马上他的舌头就钻进了处子的洞口。  
庙堂里响起一声拔高的尖叫。  
这刺激太过分了，敏感的母狼蜷缩起脚趾，指爪深深抠在地板上。想听到狼尖叫可不容易，要么源于极痛，要么来自极乐，这次显然是后者。他的腹中诞生了月光下的潮水，潮汐随月相涨落，九郎的舌既是那控制他的月相，也是承接浪潮冲刷的沙石。最终，高潮奔涌向沙滩，狼眼角都发红，湿润的股间预示着他准备好了足够受精的苗床。  
九郎将狼翻过面，握着他的臀瓣操进去，狼温暖的身体接纳他，如同松软的泥土接纳一片雨露，一瞬便交融化开，分不清彼此。狼的泪滴也像雨露般徐徐垂落，九郎一颗一颗吮吸它们，他要吞吃狼的全部，从灵魂到身体，整个吞噬殆尽。他俯身啃咬狼细韧的腰线和脊椎，仔细打下一串玫瑰色的标记，虎口牢牢卡在腰窝，狼觉得像被掠食者钳制。从什么时候起九郎也能施加给他这样的压迫感了？年轻人覆在他身上，就像巨龙在狩猎蜉蝣。  
他们做了很久，久到灯油干枯，久到狼用黏糊糊的嗓音乞求宽恕。绵软的独臂推拒的力度与其说是拒绝不如视作挑逗，九郎一把按下那只手，狼根本不懂他的求饶跟服软多么摧毁他的理智，假设他真还剩下点儿的话。  
“我爱你、我爱你……”他狂乱地在狼耳边吟诵。  
九郎大人，您要的东西我给不了。狼试图告诉他。他一字不漏全都听到了，然而眼皮太沉重，狼失了气力与意识，终于陷入混沌。  
九郎抱起昏迷的狼，走向通往天守阁的密道。  
他们未来还有很多时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1.开场剧情杀的时候，弦酱问候九郎的话是说自叔父坟前一别好久不见了，也就是说他把九郎的父亲叫做叔父。由此可知正常情况下他们的确是表兄弟关系。  
> 2.还是开场，狼狼第一次没拿稳楔丸是官方真实的细节；最后结尾弦酱跟狼狼的隐藏对话（我们很像blabla还叫名字那段）也是官方真的台词，只不过比较难触发要用咬物。我什么都没干，是宫崎英高先动手的！  
> 3.我真的是九郎粉，信我（。


End file.
